<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familiar and Comforting by peachschnopps (peachmeowzipan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734735">Familiar and Comforting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmeowzipan/pseuds/peachschnopps'>peachschnopps (peachmeowzipan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Ecto-Penis, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Reader has a vagina, Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), Reader uses no pronouns, gratuitous fluff and emotions, it's pretty vanilla to be honest, minor lack of communication, they fuck and they're super jazzed about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmeowzipan/pseuds/peachschnopps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love you so <em>much</em>...” he mumbled, reaching up to stroke your face with gentle claws, “You got no idea...”</p><p>It made you giggle and simper, and you leaned up to kiss him through the veil of dark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Familiar and Comforting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>never shared porn with the internet before. hopefully it's good!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmn.”</p><p>The living room was empty save for the two of you, the only light streaming golden through the closed, thin curtains. It was late in the afternoon, and you'd been kissing and touching on the couch for a good half hour now, you straddling his lap, him splayed out beneath you. Both of your hands wandered under cloth but didn't remove it, his gloved claws even daring to skirt the edges of your jeans ever now and then, but never dipping inside. He roamed over your chest and stomach instead, grazed down your back, occasionally twisted his fingers into your hair or curled them against the curve of your face. You kissed along his jaw, licked at the vertebrae of his neck, and a groan rumbled out from him when your tongue poked experimentally at the spaces between.</p><p>“Yer drivin' me crazy...” he mumbled, almost too quiet to hear if not for his proximity to your ear, his face currently pressed against the side of yours longingly, breath panting out hot and shallow against your skin. You shivered, and as if in response, his body gently rattled against yours, another groan rumbling up and out of his chest as your hands explored his lower spine, dared to brush against his ilium.</p><p>You were shy, so you didn't say what you were thinking, keeping your lips tightly pressed together for a moment before you moved a little lower to take his clavicle between them gently, to graze your tongue along bone that was almost buzzing. His whole face was flushed purple with magic, and his hands twitched from where they were inside your shirt, pressed into the flesh of your back. He raked his claws down to your hips softly, but it still drew a quiet sound from you, and when his hands settled on your thighs, he pulled you closer. When you looked up, he was wearing a familiar expression, and it made you duck your head slightly, not enough to hide your expression as you peeked up at him, a tiny smile blooming like the smallest wild flower.</p><p>“You've looked at me like that before,” you said, voice barely more than a raspy whisper, your own gaze hooded as you took in the hunger behind his gaze. You'd seen this expression before dozens of times, pretended not to see it a dozen more, except for in those quiet moments with yourself, when you were panting soft beneath the covers, alone with your own fantasies, before you'd even thought that kissing him would ever be an option, much less doing all of the things you thought about.</p><p>Touching carefully, heady and desperate, clutching together to reach those wonderful heights with each other, to hear his voice low and pleading, longing, sweet-sharp pleasure making both of you lose yourselves in it. You'd noticed him watching you for the first time months ago, this expression barely sneaking through his stoic face, when the two of you were watching a movie together at his place. You were gushing over it through the credits; it was one of your favorites, and the fondness in his gaze had turned sharp, his grin melting like honey as he studied you. Before that, you'd noticed his eye lights going wide and hazy with you before, but it never hit you quite like it did then, and you hadn't kissed him that time, nor the time after that either, when the two of you had been alone in your room, chatting for hours on your bed.</p><p>You'd giggled and simpered instead, and he hadn't kissed you either, as if he were just content to watch, but you'd wondered for hours later what he might have been thinking about you, ended up shuddering and gasping his name to the empty darkness of your room, groaning and rolling over afterwards to hug yourself and wish he was still there.</p><p>Every time after that, you'd longed for him to kiss you, wished so sorely for it that you almost believed he could hear it in your thoughts, or at least see it plastered all over your face. He never did, no matter how frequent those hungry looks became, no matter how intense, no matter how often you held eye contact or how sweetly you smiled. It was you who kissed him one morning, after waking up on top of him on his couch. You'd fallen asleep against him the night before, and when you woke up, you were laying on his chest, face pressed against his sternum. When you looked up, he was gazing down at you in the dim light of morning, eye lights more diffuse than you had ever seen them, bones buzzing gently through his clothes.</p><p>He had been stroking your hair, teeth barely parted, and you pushed yourself up on your elbows silently, leaned forward to press your lips to those sharp bones, even going so far as to let your tongue graze over one of his silver teeth, a tiny sound escaping you that you couldn't bite back. When you'd opened your eyes afterward to pull away, he'd kissed you back, had held you against him for hours, both of you acting like giggling, lovestruck fools.</p><p>You'd never gone quiet this far without stopping, however, both of you pausing, and his hands were always gentle and questioning, but something in you always made you pull away instead of moving closer, something in you always snagged and brought things to a slow halt, and he'd just hold you instead, murmuring sweet things into your ear as the two of you thought about things you wouldn't do, not yet. As the two of you felt out your pleasure on your own, despite the other's presence. He'd let you touch him before, in moments like that, and the look on his face was so sweetly satisfying, something that haunted you in all of the best ways ever since, his bones shivering, shuddering under you, magic coating your hands. You had licked it off while he watched, groaning in his afterglow, a pounding arousal yelling at you from between your legs that you ignored, for now, that for some reason you just wouldn't let him help you with.</p><p>His claws gripped your thighs now, gloved fingers digging gently into your flesh, thumbs rubbing at you questioningly, comfortingly, and you sighed his name as you leaned against his front.</p><p>“You wanna...” you trailed off, and his frame grew still for a moment before he shivered again, hands moving to the hem of your jeans and barely dipping inside for a moment, his voice groaning out of him like a growl.</p><p>“D'<em>you</em> wanna?” he asked, and you clutched at him for a moment, one hand curling around his spine, the other moving up to curl your fingers into his ribs. He made a low sound, almost a moan, and you nodded mutely, pressing your hips down against his pelvis, which had been buzzing against you more insistently the second you opened your mouth.</p><p>His hands moved to the front of your jeans wordlessly, and he kissed along your neck as you leaned away to allow him access. He undid the button, pulled the zipper down slowly, and you panted out the softest sigh, nuzzling against his shoulder as he tugged them down, lifting yourself up slightly so he could work them down your thighs, under your knees, and then up and off your calves to fall to the floor. You swallowed thickly. You'd been bare in front of him before, but always in a situation where you were the one giving yourself pleasure, but now his hands were toying with the seams along the leg holes of your underwear, moving to caress you along your front, fingers dipping into the hem and tugging them down.</p><p>You moved for him again, let him remove them entirely, and he groaned out a long sigh underneath you, massaging the bare flesh of your hips, sliding his hands around to do the same to your ass.</p><p>“Yer <em>sure</em>,” he mumbled, tone serious, and you nodded again without thinking, because the sudden tightness in your torso seemed coiled as if to spring, arousal pulsing between your legs. His hands moved as if to leave you, so you used yours instead, reached down to unbuckle his belt and slide it off, to gently cup the front of his pelvis through his jeans, and he grunted, because something was manifesting there, and it swelled against your palm.</p><p>You'd seen his genitalia before, a deep purple member that didn't glow like his eye lights, was squishy almost like flesh, but softer and slicker. There was a shine to it, when it caught the light, and you thumbed at it now as you felt it fully take shape, the pseudo flesh of his hips and thighs filling in the mostly-empty jeans he was wearing. It filled them nicely, you had noted on several occasions, but it looked even nicer without them.</p><p>You undid his pants slowly, like he had for you, tugging them down until his shaft was free, and then farther until they were just below his knee and you could sit on his bare thighs, the jeans sliding to the floor behind you. His thighs buzzed like his bones had, and you exhaled a hot breath against his cervical vertebrae as you felt them against your naked sex. You closed your eyes for a moment, just listening to him pant and grow restless beneath you, his hands sliding up your back to push your shirt up slightly, then moving back down as you shifted to press down on his thigh for a moment. He moved it underneath you slowly, quietly huffing, and you mewled softly, a sound that made you bite your lip and bury your face into his neck.</p><p>“C'n I see?” he asked, voice thin in the darkening room, and you leaned back slightly for him, letting him gaze at your flushed expression. Your lips were barely parted, and he reached up to set his thumb there, taking a shuddering breath as he watched you ride his thigh. He lifted it suddenly, eye lights so large they almost brushed the edge of his sockets, grin quirking up on one side with aroused mischief, and you yelped a quiet noise out, smiled up at him as you felt your face grow hotter. Heat swirled inside of you like a maelstrom, and he looked about as ready as you were.</p><p>“If you jus' wanna touch, that's fine,” he murmured fondly, rubbing at your lip with his thumb before moving his hand to your hip as you slid down his thigh, voice shivering out of you in a low, wavering note. You swallowed.</p><p>You were shy. You couldn't say what you were thinking. Instead, you ducked your head again, closed your eyes and moved so you were hovering above his shaft, reached down to caress it gently with your fingertips. He gasped once, his other hand moving to hold your hips on the other side, and you looked up when he held you in place, suddenly caught by how tender his expression was as he watched you, eye lights now so hazy they had no definite points in the center.</p><p>“C'n barely see you,” he breathed out almost wistfully, tilting his head slightly and exhaling a shaky breath, “But yer so gorgeous....” he trailed off, sockets listing, and you leaned forward to kiss him, drawing a grunt from between his parted teeth. “This's so special,” he moaned out, hands loosening on your hips, moving to massage your flesh again instead, “Yer so fuckin'... <em>special</em>....”</p><p>“I love you,” you murmured back, watched one corner of his grin quirk up further once more, and then you sank down slowly, lining him up with your entrance with one gentle hand. His member pressed against you softly, hard and buzzing, and he sucked in a sudden breath, craning his neck back and watching you as you slowly lowered yourself farther, taking him in. You were loose with arousal, but he still filled you to the brim, and you stretched around him, moaning his name as he rattled beneath you.</p><p>“Love you, too,” he eventually slurred as you slowed your descent, shivering with shallow breaths. You started shaking suddenly, hand moving to grip his spine again, your other hand bracing yourself against his shoulder. This didn't hurt, but you were– You weren't sure–</p><p>“You got no fuckin'... idea,” he went on quietly, taking in another shaky breath, breathing it out as a threadbare moan, “How much I wanna...” he twitched inside of you, and you felt yourself relax suddenly, leaned your torso heavy against his. He groaned, voice pitching up with need, words gushing out of him like he just couldn't help himself, “Gotta... you take yer time.... but you got... no <em>idea</em>...</p><p>“I <em>love</em> you,” he said again, and you couldn't hold in the quiet moan that escaped you as you lowered yourself again, kept going until your thighs touched his pelvis. He arched suddenly, as if straining to move inside farther, if only he could, and you squirmed, clenching around him involuntarily as a groan escaped him, rumbling out of his ribs like a wild animal pacing, as if restless. “Can I...” his tone held a pleading note, his hips moving gently underneath you, his shaft buzzing inside of you against your walls, his hands moving as if to take your shirt off entirely. You waited for a moment as he panted, the sun finally seeming to dip beneath the horizon outside as it drained the light from the room. “You want me to...?”</p><p>The implication of his question hung above you in the air, because there was no more space between. You squirmed again, then nodded wordlessly, and he laughed gently, quietly, held you securely against him with his large, splayed hands, and turned to lay you down on the cushions.</p><p>It wasn't the couch your back touched, however, but the soft cushion of his mattress, the cool sheets of his bed. A myriad of familiar and comforting scents hit you all at once, his pillow plush beneath your head and smelling like frosting, like spices, like fruits. You moaned and stretched against it, and he shucked off his hoodie, the thin tank top underneath joining it on the ground until he was just naked bone and pseudo flesh above you, inside of you, and he pulled your shirt off as well. It fell and mixed with the clothes on his floor, and one gloved hand came up to fondle at your chest. He took a nipple between gentle, skilled phalanges, tweaked it just so as he pulled out slowly.</p><p>“Ooohh,” he moaned, pushing back inside before he had fully pulled out, “I got you.... I got you, sweet thing,” he babbled, filling you with slow, shallow thrusts and drawing sweet noises from you, letting them mingle with his as he pressed into you eagerly. You reached up to hold onto his ribs, to pull him closer, and he pressed his sternum against your chest as he moved his hips, reached up to hold onto your shoulder with one hand, the other settling in place to hold your hip. He pulled out a little farther, pushed in with a little more force, and the sound he let out made the coiling pleasure inside of you tighten into a ball in your pelvis.</p><p>You'd never done this with him before, and it was everything you'd imagined, but no fantasy could ever match the reality of his bones pressed flush against you, moving in time with his thrusts to rub bone against skin, pseudo flesh pressing soft against your inner thighs. It was intense, and it was dizzyingly real; it was <em>happening</em>, and you could hardly catch your breath as a strangled noise escaped you, your whole body hot and soft with yearning as you latched onto him helplessly in the face of your combined desire.</p><p>Papyrus continued to talk above you, his pace picking up slightly, and you arched underneath him as the heat between your legs mounted and crested, spilling you out over the edge. You muffled the noise you made between tightly closed lips, one hand gripping the purple pseudo flesh of his thigh, the other falling from his ribs to rest above your head as you closed your eyes tight, your voice pitching high and sweet as you let pursed lips part. He reached up to hold your hand in place, and just kept going, fucking you through your orgasm as you clenched and seized around him.</p><p>“O-o-o-ooh, <em>yes</em>,” he moaned, hips jerking slightly as if he were forcing himself to maintain control, to not go too fast or too hard. He pressed his face into your neck and inhaled deeply, nipping at the skin of your throat playfully with sharp teeth that just barely grazed you, that you knew he'd never hurt you with. “Yes, <em>there</em> you go, there ya go, <em>yes</em>...”</p><p>“Pa<em>pyrus</em>,” you gasped, voice high with pleasure as you said his name the way you'd been longing to for months, and he let out a strained grunt, pulling out a little farther and thrusting deeper, but keeping the pace steady. “you can– you– can go <em>faster</em>,” you breathed the word like a plea.</p><p>He growled your name suddenly, started thrusting faster, a little harder, and you gasped, crying out involuntarily at the sudden speed and arching up against his ribs, pressing against him where he was pressing you down into the mattress. He pushed you down with more force, curled his fingers into the meat of your thigh and lifted it to rest above his pelvis to take you from a sharper angle, each thrust drawing sharp noises of need from you as he plunged deep into that heat, over and over, his panting breaths growing desperate above you as he chased his own bliss.</p><p>He groaned your name in time with his thrusts, and you babbled words of praise and encouragement as he sped up again, reaching up with the arm he wasn't holding in an iron grip above your head to wrap around his ribs. You squeezed him tight against you, eyes open wide to the yawning dark of his room as he dragged another orgasm out of you, his cries muffled into your flesh as his thrusts became just as desperate as his voice, plunging into your core faster and faster as you clenched around him, turned your head to plant frantic kisses and licks along bone that sweating with magic.</p><p>He came explosively, just after you, magic pouring into you and making you cry out again in time with his muffled yell. The two of you clutched at each other as the intense heat began to fade, his stuttering thrusts slowing until he stopped, softening member still deep inside of you as he groaned and went slack. He wasn't very heavy, being made of bone, and his pseudo flesh added no weight, so the pressure weighing down on you was just as comforting as his arms now snaking around you, his teeth softly brushing against your neck and your jaw.</p><p>The two of you peppered each other with feather-light kisses as the afterglow set in, and you let out a groaning sigh when both of you went still, just holding each other in the peaceful quiet of night. He nuzzled into your throat with a satisfied rumble, and you nuzzled him right back.</p><p>“Love you,” you murmured sweetly, still basking in the wake of what you'd finally shared.</p><p>“Love you,” he rasped back absently, but emphatically. You laid there in silence for a few moments longer, tracing his bones with your fingers, enjoying the feel of him still inside you, his pseudo flesh still manifested and pressed against the inside of your thighs. He shifted as you huffed out a chuckle, propped himself up to grin down at you, a dreamy look on his face as he took in your flushed, sated expression.</p><p>“Love you so <em>much</em>...” he mumbled, reaching up to stroke your face with gentle claws, “You got no idea...”</p><p>It made you giggle and simper, and you leaned up to kiss him through the veil of dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>